musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Slank
Slank is the most popular rock in Indonesia. Founded in 1983 by some teenagers that use to practise their performance in Jalan Potlot, South Jakarta, Indonesia. The band keep changing it's member up to 13 times until they got an opportunity to make an album. Biography Early Year Bored of performing cover band, Bimbim (formerly drummer of Cikini Stones Complex) intend to make a new band that can play their own songs. Bimbim met Bongky Marcel, a guitarist of Rese band in a concert. Bimbim told Bongky about his plan to make a new band. Luckily, Bongky agreed to his plan. Together, they tried to recruit members for the new band. Kiki Nazir who used to play guitars with Bimbim as Rolling Stones cover band in the Cikini Stones Complex band was eager to support him. Bimbim then approach his cousin Denny Rahardjo to play bass. Four of them then approach Erwan to sing for the band. On December 26, 1983 they partying together and announce the new band called Red Evil. The group initial line up was Erwan (vocals), Bongky Marcel (guitars), Kiki Nazir (guitars), Denny Rahardjo (bass) and Bimbim (drums). They start to play their own songs but sometimes still play cover versions of Van Halen, Rolling Stones and other popular musics in that era. As they concerned most to play their own songs, they recklessly playing the cover versions. Their earliest fans called it, in Betawi lingo, slenge'an, which means reckless, ignorant and indifferent. Instead of being ashamed to be called that way, they were proudly announced themselve as Slank (a modification of the word slenge'an). And so, Red Evil became Slank. With this band, these five teenagers not only played cover version numbers but began to compose their own songs and the band had an incredible stage presence. Besides personal business, fame and money came drugs. This was reasons why the band changed formation a number of times before settling on the formation it has had now. Bunda Iffet Bunda Iffet is the name of Slank's manager. She is believed as the sixth or the stealth Slank member. She is the mother of Slank's drummer, Bimbim. She began to be Slank's manager after the recording of the sixth album Lagi Sedih. The reason of intensing communications with the drug user band member is believed to be one of the reasons of her joining in the band management. After her contribution to the band, Slank gradually break from the drug using habit. ''Tujuh'' Mauris et tellus id erat congue fringilla. Members * Kaka * Abdee * Ridho * Ivanka * Bimbim Discography Studio Album # Suit suit...hehehe 1990 # Kampungan 1991 # Piss 1993 # Generasi Biru 1994 # Minoritas 1996 # Lagi Sedih 1997 # Tujuh 1998 # Mata Hati Reformasi 1998 # 999 + 09, Vol. 1 1999 (double album) 999 + 09, Vol. 2 1999 # Virus 2001 # Satu Satu 2003 # Bajakan 2003 # P.L.U.R 2004 # Slankissme 2005 # Slow But Sure 2007 # The Big Hip 2008 Live Album # Konser Piss 30 Kota 1998 # Virus Road Show 2002 # Slank - Road To Peace 2004 Movie Soundtrack # Original Soundtrack "Get Married" 2007 # Original Soundtrack "Generasi Biru" 2009 International Album # Since 1983 - Malaysian Edition 2006 # Slank feat. Big Hip - Japan Edition 2008 # Anthem For The Broken Hearted - USA Edition 2008 Further reading * Slank Official Websites * The Future of Music by Ray Huling * Slank - Artist Biography, by Chris True * Slank Performance at Java Jazz Festival 2009 Category:Indonesian rock music groups Category:Musical groups established in 1983